As a result of intensive studies on the compounds having the antagonism against 5-HT.sub.3 receptor, tile present inventors discovered that the compounds represented by the above-mentioned general formula are novel compounds having a high degree of antagonism against 5-HT.sub.3 receptor, and accomplished this invention on the basis of these findings.